A neon lamp is generally used to illuminate lights of various colors, especially in advertising signs. The neon advertising signs can be made more attractive and interesting by means of a circuit control system, which is connected with the neon lamp so as to cause the neon lamp to glow intermittently. However, the conventional neon lamp provided with the circuit control system is by no means gratifying.